Fire and Ice AU
by Ifleana
Summary: This story is AU hence the name. Mina a shinobi from Kirigakure gets lost on her mission to Konoha but is found by two ANBU. Little does she know these two guys are about to wreak havoc in her life and shake up her life...in a good way of course. WARNING THE RATING WILL CHANGE IN THE FUTURE. Pairings are of course SasukexOCxItachi
1. Lost

**A/N**: Hi guys long time no see! I know it has been a while since I have posted a story on here and I'm sorry about that. But now that I'm out of school~~ I'll be trying to update as much as I can. No promises though because I'm quite a lazy person sometimes. But you know if you guys review~~ I might update quicker. But anyways this story is about my OC Mina who is in another story that I've been writing ,which has not been posted yet because I'm not to sure what to do with it at the moment. Well enough with me yapping. Enjoy the story. Oh yeah this story is slightly AU

Disclaimer: This girl right here -points to self- does not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Lost..Very Lost...Those were the exact words going through the thought process of Mina Yuki as she walked through the forest that were supposed to lead her to Konohagakure. The keyword here was 'were' because right now she had no idea where she was at and no idea if she was on the right path. And to add insult to injury it was almost nightfall and she had not even found a place to set up camp.

"Gaaah! Great just great," Mina muttered to herself as she walked passed a group of trees and bushes, which were decorated with colorful flower. "Not only am I lost, but I'm probably walking in circles!" She exclaimed miserably as she looked up at the quickly fading light from the sun.

Shaking her head and sighing lightly, she decide to stop for the night and just continue her journey the next day. It would be too risky to try and move at night especially since she had no idea where she was at in the first place.

Finding a place where the trees and bushes merged heavily together, she took off her backpack and placed it near the base of the closest tree. She could finally sit down and give her body and mind a well needed rest after wandering around the woods for hours in an attempt to complete her mission.

"Why did I ever agree to do this mission alone," she asked herself as she sat down on the ground and looked up at the sky. Mina had known it was a bad idea to try and attempt a mission by herself no matter how simple it seemed.

_ 'Remember Mina it's about the power of three!' _Her father said to her when she accepted to do the mission by herself. But of course due to her stubborn attitude and her over confidence she thought she would be able to complete the mission by herself. Now look at her lost in some strange woods and not even knowing if she was going in the right direction. How lovely. Her father would be laughing at her right now if he saw her in her current predicament.

"All I was suppose to do was deliver a freaking scroll to the Hokage and look at where I end up," Mina said picking up a rock and throwing it to the opposite side of her. The rock hit a branch sticking out from a tree causing it to fall into the bushes. A howl from somewhere in the forest caused Mina to tense up and shudder with nervousness. Sure she was a shinobi and all that ,but she really didn't want to fight a man-eating animal if she could avoid it. Getting up from her seat from the base of the tree she grabbed her bag and turned around to face the tall tree.

_ 'Maybe if I sleep off the ground the animals won't bother me to much, and I can survey the land from here to see if I'm getting any closer to Konoha. Though I doubt it.' _Mina thought to herself as she looked up at the tree.

Slinging the backpack behind her, Mina carefully channeled a balanced amount of chakra to her feet and began to stride up the tree with practiced ease. Finding a thick and stable branch Mina grabbed a kunai from her weapons pouch and pierced the wood. Making sure the weapon was deep inside the tree, she hung her backpack up and slid down on the branch into a laying position. The sun had finally gone down and the moon would probably be high in the sky in a hour or two. Mina closed her eyes and decide that she should just sleep until the sun came up because did she really have anything else she could do? No. She really hoped she could find Konoha by tomorrow or she would just lose her mind out here. As Mina began to fall asleep she didn't notice the presence of the two masked men beneath her.

"So is that her?" The shorter man asked wearing a mask with the face of a snake on it. The taller man, who was wearing a mask with a face of a weasel on him, nodded in response. The one who wore the snake mask made a 'tsk' sound and asked the other man, "Do we leave her here, or wait for her to wake up?" The man in the weasel mask looked up at the sleeping girl.

"We'll wait for her to wake up and then escort her to Konoha," the one with the weasel mask said.

"Hn," the other man said turning around and walking away from his partner. "I'll watch the forest first." The taller one nodded and sat down by the tree as he watched his partner's fading figure. He looked back up at Mina's sleeping form and shook his head slightly. Why in the world did Kirigakure send one person to do the mission? He didn't know and he honestly couldn't care right now. It wasn't his job to question what the other villages were thinking now was it. He gave a soft sigh. At least it didn't take them long to find where the girl was at. Now all they had to do was to escort her to Konoha easy enough and that was that. Right?

* * *

A/N: It's four o clock in the morning and I'm finally finished with the first chapter. So guys tell me how you liked it. Was it good, boring or what. Got an idea for the story I would love to hear it. Got some constructive criticism I don't mind hearing that either. I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I bet you guys can figure out who the masked men are to. Well please leave your reviews I would love to hear them. Oh yeah so that I won't be wasting time or whatever I won't update unless I get a review that saves me time and stuff. So all you ghost readers out there review! You can make it short and sweet I don't care just review for me and tell me if you like it or not. Well it's time for me to go to bed and if there's any mistakes tell me so I can fix them okay.

Until next time Ifleana~


	2. Snake' and 'Weasel'

**A/N**: Hi guys~ I'm back with the update I promised if someone reviewed the story. The first reviewer was MzPearlz who I thank very much for the review. Now here come chapter two!

Ifleana: Alright Mina give us the disclaimer!

Mina: Ifleana does not own Naruto because if she did it wouldn't be as successful as it is now.

Ifleana: Ouch.

* * *

The crunching of leaves and rustling of bushes caused Mina to stir awake from her sleep. But kami was she not expecting to see a man with an ANBU mask on standing right in front of her. Surprised by the stranger Mina did the most sensible thing anyone could think of. She quickly grabbed a kunai from her weapons pouch that she did not take off the night before and threw it at him. The ANBU shinobi dogged it easily by slightly moving to his right causing the kunai to fly to the opposite side and lodge itself into a tree. Mina stood up from her spot and glared at the ANBU.

"Who are you?!"She asked examining the man in front of her.

He wore a standard ANBU mask with the facial marking of a weasel painted on to it and she could tell he had his hair tied into a pony tail...not that it really mattered.

The man pointed to the middle of his mask were the his forehead was at. Mina looked at where he was pointing and then gave a relieved sigh. On the forehead of the mask, the sign of the Village Hidden in the Leaf was etched into it.

"We were suppose to be retrieving a group of ninjas from Kirigakure with a scroll for the Hokage," he said looking around at the surrounding, " but I assume they only sent you?"

Mina narrowed her eyes at what he said.

"I'm not sure if I'm suppose to be offended or complimented that you said that." The masked man just shrugged and shook his head.

"Take it however you see fit," he replied bluntly, "though a capable shinobi shouldn't have gotten lost in the first place." Mina was about to say something until the sound of the bushes rustling made them both look down to see another man with a mask appear.

"You guys are loud," the newcomer said in a mono toned voice as he looked at the two shinobis standing on the tree branch. Mina looked at the 'weasel' who just gave her a shrugged.

"Get your stuff we're going," the weasel said to Mina.

Mina looked at him warily even though he did have Konoha's symbol on him should she trust them? What would happen if it was some rouge shinobis disguised as ANBU. Then so would really be in some mess.

"Oh yeah one more thing," the man in front of her said breaking her train of thought, " if we were a bunch of rouge shinobis don't you think we would have just killed you when you were sleep and taken the scroll?"

Mina's jaw drop as she watched the man jump down to the ground and approach his partner.

_'Did he just read my mind?!' _Mina thought with a shocked expression plastered on her face. "Are all shinobis in Konoha that perceptive?!" She said to herself. _'Ugh first I get lost and then I get found by shinobis that can read minds huh? Wonderful.' _"Well at least I'm found," she muttered as she picked up her backpack from where it had fallen earlier.

"HEY GIRL!" The man with the snake mask on shouted, "hurry up and stop staring into space!" The 'weasel' looked at his partner. Really? And he said they were being to loud. Mina jumped a little startled at the mans loud shouting.

"I-I'm sorry!" She squeaked grabbing her bag and jumping down from the tree. Something in her brain told her that the 'snake' was a bit more...violent then his 'weasel' counterpart. When Mina got next to the 'weasel' he spoke.

"Before we go, I would like to make sure that you do indeed have the scroll that was suppose to be delivered to the Hokage." Mina looked at him with confusion.

"You need to see the scroll?!" Mina asked incredulously.

"That's what he said didn't he," the 'snake' stated sounding a bit annoyed. Mina rolled her eyes a little this guys attitude was getting pretty annoying. The weasel gave a soft sigh and pushed his partner back a little.

"You don't have to show me what's in the scroll. I just need to see the outside of the scroll." Mina just didn't know what to say at the moment. All he needed to see was the outside of the scroll? Was there something on the outside of the scroll that made it differ from a fake. She hoped so because she didn't see any other reason he would only need to see the outside of the scroll. Shrugging Mina unzipped her backpack and dug into to get the scroll. She held it out to let the 'weasel' confirm it was the real thing.

"So is it the right one?" The 'snake' asked the 'weasel'. The 'weasel' just turned around to face his 'snake' partner.

"Let's go," 'weasel' said loud enough for both Mina and his partner to hear. The 'snake' nodded and jumped onto a nearby tree. Mina dumped the scroll back into her backpack and put the backpack back on. The 'weasel' turned around and gave her a curt nod.

"Don't fall behind," he said and then they were off towards the Leaf Village.

* * *

**A/N: **Waaaa this chapter didn't make it to thousand words, but I'm happy about how the chapter went because it's the transition into the Leaf Village! Whoooo! So anyways I hope you guys enjoyed reading because I had a good time writing it. By this chapter you guys already should know who the Snake and Weasel are~ So this chapter's review quota is two reviews for chapter two and then I'll update! Fair right. So if you want the next chapter make sure you drop a review by and tell me how I'm doing. Gimme the truth people it's not going to hurt my feelings unless it's just a pure flame and then I won't really care anyways...Yeah. So Read ( I'm pretty sure you did that already) Review, and Favorite. Alright Ciao~

P.S: These end author notes are real long.


End file.
